Where Hobbes Came From
by Dannor
Summary: I don't know about you, but I've always thought that the way Calvin got Hobbes was a little strange, so this is another explaination!


Where Hobbes Came From  
  
A/N: I always thought the way Calvin got Hobbes could've been better. This is what my friend's cousin told her, and what my friend told me.  
  
It was a bright, sunny June morning. Calvin, a short blond boy who had just turned six, was being taken to the carnival for his birthday.  
  
"Gee... a trip to the carnival for my birthday. How wonderfull," Calvin muttered sarcastically. Even though he was only six, his father had said he knew teenagers who were less sarcastic than him.  
  
"Calvin, why aren't you enjoying yourself?" his mother asked him.  
  
"I never win anything at the games here!" Calvin complained.  
  
"Losing builds character," his father, a tall, balding man, put in.  
  
"Oh, just like everything else," muttered Calvin darkly.  
  
  
After buying their tickets, the family went into the carnival. There were a lot of carnival games. Quickly, Calvin saw a prize that he wanted. On the counter of a game booth, their sat a large stuffed tiger. "Hey, Mom, I want to try that game!" Calvin said, and he dragged his parents over to the game booth.  
  
iThe Ring Toss/i was a difficult game. After paying two dollars, in which Calvin's father complained about, Calvin tossed a ring to a bottle in the large stack of bottles. To his avail, it missed. Calvin took his second, and last, ring. "Carefull... carefull..." Calvin said, and he tossed the ring with all of his might. Flying three feet the ring hit a cap on a bottle, but slid off and fell down a crevice in between several bottles.  
  
"Good luck next time, kid," the game operater said. Calvin felt a surge of anger. He had wanted that tiger so much! He eyed the stuffed tiger again. It looked so real...  
  
  
  
After three hours of riding carnival rides, Calvin's parents said it was time to go. On their way out, they passed the game with the tiger. Calvin suddenly got a bright idea. Thinking quickly, while his parent's weren't watching, Calvin ran up to the booth and grabbed the stuffed tiger.  
  
"Calvin, where did you find that?" his mom asked, watching Calvin as he walked up to them, carring the stuffed tiger over his head, because it was at ileast/i five inches bigger than him.  
  
"I found it lying on the ground over there," Calvin lied quickly.  
  
  
  
Later that night, Calvin was tucked into bed, his new tiger by his side. "Hey!" he said, before he climbed into bed, "I need to give you a name!" Running into the family room, Calvin grabbed the nearest book, the "H" encyclopedia, and opened to a random page. iHobbes, Thomas/i it said. Running back into his room, Calvin said aloud, "I'll call you Hobbes!"  
  
Suddenly, the stuffed tiger, which Calvin had thought looked real, iwas/i real! Striped orange fur, long wiskers, and black eyes, Hobbes spoke something, to Calvin's surprise. "OK. You can call me Hobbes. What's your name?"  
  
"MOM!" Calvin yelled, "DAD! THERE'S A TIGER IN MY BEDROOM!"  
  
"DON'T BE SILLY, CALVIN! IT'S JUST THE STUFFED TIGER YOU FOUND!" came his mom's shouted voice.  
  
"Don't yell so loud!" Hobbes said, covering his ears. "So, your name is Calvin, huh? Nice to meet you. Say... do you have any tuna fish around here?"  
  
Calvin just stared at Hobbes. Hobbes was just a stuffed toy. He couldn't be real. That wasn't possible! So, instead, Calvin just climbed into bed, and fell asleep, thinking this was all a strange dream.  
  
He woke up the next morning and found out that it iwasn't/i a dream. Hobbes's sleeping form was next to his, snoring softly and peacefully. Since it was summer, Calvin got up and got dressed, and Hobbes woke up.  
  
"Mornin' Calvin! Boy, am I hungry! Let's go eat something!" he said, rubbing his stomache.  
  
"O- o- OK..." Calvin studdered, and showed Hobbes down the stairs, into the kitchen.  
  
  
After a day, Calvin and Hobbes became best friends. They did everything together; played, ate, read, they even started their own club, G.R.O.S.S., which stood for Get Rid Of Slimey girlS. Even when Calvin went to school, Hobbes waited patiently for him.   
  
Thus began the friendship of Calvin and Hobbes. 


End file.
